takays story
by takay
Summary: this is a randome story i made and started to like so hear it is i think i messed it up i still am new to this site so i still have all the chaperts and stuff all in one thing sorry :


Prolog

Hinata finally give into her feelings for Gaara when they are both 19 Hinata & Gaara get married when they are 20 years old and have a kid they named him Takay. Takay inherits Gaaras ability to manipulate sand and Hinatas divine punishment as well as any ability the hyuuga clan has. Takay was a good kid through his life until he became of the age 5 he started to get into trouble with the law. After Takay starts to hate his dad Gaara but still loves his mom Takay and Gaara are always in fights but they always get broken up by Hinata. but then when Takay was of the age of six he dose the unthinkable and starts a crime spree robbing any bank in the hidden village of the sand

Chapter 1

"Takay has just robed a third bank " said a cop over the C B "all units in pursuit and some body get Gaara we wont be able to take Takay by our self's" another cop says

at the same time Takay is running across roof tops when he comes to the end of the city Gaara appears behind Takay" if you don't give the money back or if you leave the city limits you will not be well come back in the hidden village of the sand"Gaara says in a monotone voice "YAH AND WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO OLD MAN!" yells Takay. "That's it. It's time some one teaches you a lesson son" Gaara says with a bit of anger in his voice.

"It's about time old man and this time mom is not hear to stop me from beating you!" yells Takay

Gaara dose a jutsu that Takay doesn't recognize and a huge hand comes up from the ground and grabs Takay. Takay laughs and says "is that all you got old man?" Gaara start to get annoyed and dose a jutsu the duplicates Gaaras strength by a thousand and makes a thousand duplicates of him self

Takay get an odd look on his face and smiles "reu ka no jutsu (256 points of divinity) "and Takay just starts to take out every copy of his dad moving so fast that the copies can't keep up with him .Takay get it down to ten Gaaras left and then they all use some jutsu that makes a huge wall of sand enclose them putting a 125 inches of sand in between Takay and Gaara.

Takay just laughs and put up on hand says "desert funeral" the sand starts to implode slowly because the Gaaras are trying to stop the sand from crushing them

"STOP!" yells Hinata your going to kill him Takays evil smile slowly goes a way and he hangs his head and says "sorry mom"

BOOM! All the sand explodes out and then Gaara runs up to Takay and dose the jutsu sin no su(loss of site)

"Ahhhhhh! I can't see I can't see! Help me! "Takay starts to stumble around on the roof and then he falls off

Gaara reaches his hands out and the sand rush's up from the ground under Takay and grabs Takay "NO! D….DON'T KILL HIM" Hinata yells "I am not going to kill him Hinata" Gaara says in a calm voice

"I just have to send him away" Gaara says "plz let me say good bye to my only son" Hinata says wiping the tears out of her eyes "but we will have to wipe his memory and he will be forever band from our village" Gaara says in a very deep mean voice "take him to back to my place every thing will be dune there "yells Gaara to every body

Gaara looks at Hinata and says "I am sorry "he reaches out hugs her. Holding her tight to his body as a single tear slowly runs down his face onto Hinatas cheek she looks  
up into Gaaras eyes and see how hard it was for him to do what he had dune

Then more tears start to come down Gaaras face. Hinata hugs Gaara tighter but then Gaara says "it must be dun I will give you an hour and a bit with him but then he has to go" Hinata says "thank you"

Chapter 2

Hinata walks into a room with red drapes hanging over the bed were Takay is laying unconscious she walks up right be side were Takay is laying kneels down and says" plz don't for get me and your father we both love you we want you to know this but if you for get use this is for you" Hinata reaches over Takay and buts a necklace around his neck then kisses Takay on the forehead and says her final good bye and good night

Hinata sits by the bed and then starts to read to Takays unconscious body until Gaara walks in and says "it time he has to go now"


End file.
